


Fragile Bond

by TheUnusual_Alias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnusual_Alias/pseuds/TheUnusual_Alias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, a young omega werewolf that had a grudge against the alliance created between werewolves and humans race. He felt betrayed after great massacre were created by humans against his family, but the elders of the werewolf established good relations with humans instead of get revenge on them. Levi Ackerman, an Alpha, werewolf pack leader that allied with humans. He was assigned to keep the peace between the two sides.</p><p>When the two first met, there was an interest in one another. However, the promises, obligations, and the past made things more difficult for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Finally I can write something in this fandom. I really like about ABO dynamics, so I decide to make it as well. This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so be good to me and give the feed back <3
> 
> This is not beta’ed, if you find any error, I’m sorry :(

The flames burned down the old building in the middle of the woods. The red flames blazed brightly, its colour contrasted with the thick night sky. A man with turquoise-green, bright eyes looked at his work with a smile on his lips. After making sure that he has done his job properly, he soon left the place. His feet stepped the ground, the light step became bolder as the cracking sound around his body made the young man slowly turned into a werewolf.  The werewolf had the beautiful light brown fur. His movement was very agile, the young werewolf run as quickly as possible out of the territorial and hoped nobody knew his whereabouts.

After running for a long time, he reached the border of the town. He saw his black Grand Cherokee, it was parked there and he immediately turned back into his human form. His human body was exposed perfectly. His clothes ruined since he had changed into a werewolf. His hair looked more messy than it should be, but still gave the sexy impression. His tan skin looked perfect in the middle of the bright moonlight. His body was adorned with muscles that were not too obtrusive, but still alluring, and his full round ass would make everyone jealous of its perfection. He didn't want his naked body to feel cold with the direct contact of the blowing wind at night. He immediately opened the door of his car, then took the clothes that he has been prepared and immediately put it on.

Once fully dressed, he oversaw the surroundings of the environment, not because he was wary, but rather to look for something or someone. Desperate didn't find what he looked for, he grabbed his cell phone and intended to contact the person that he looked for, but when he turned on his cell phone, there was a short message from the person he was looking for.

 _Tired of waiting, I am at Maria’s Club. You can pick me if your jobs complete, sweetheart <3_ _._

"Shit, Reiner!!" minor curses were out of his mouth. He couldn't think his partner who actually had some fun while he has carried out their missions. If only he did not remember that Reiner was Bertolt's mate, he definitely would just go home and leave Reiner. Why was a good person such Bertolt could be mated with someone like Reiner, the world was difficult to understand.

_o0o_

 

Eren arrived at Maria's Club, he contacted Reiner by his phone, but he got no answer. This time he was really upset and vowed to kick his partner's butt later.

There was no other choice, Eren decided to get into the club. He raised his hood to cover his head, hoping he did not draw any attention from the people around him because he did not really like the place packed with a lot of humans. Entering the club, he immediately heard a loud thumping music. Eren directly gazed to the dance floor area, his feeling said that Reiner definitely was there. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He finally found what he looked for and it was beyond his expectations. He immediately directed his cell phone on his target, then captured the moments with his cell phone camera. The view was Reiner, he was seen dancing intimately with another man, a beta werewolf. Reiner was an alpha who had a lot of charm, just looked at his hefty body and handsome stature would surely attract attention of other beta or omega, even humans also would praise his appearance. This picture would be very nice material to threaten Reiner, he thought.

Eren decided to let Reiner having fun for a moment, while he was looking for a toilet. Eren took a slow step with a smile on his face, imagining what he could do with Reiner, because he knew Bertolt very possessive of his mate.

He opened the door knob when he reached the door of the toilet and, Eren smelled a familiar scent. He sighed softly, knowing the source of the smell that came into his nose. That smell was an alpha and beta who had sex. They should not do things like that in public, now where he had to take a piss, he thought, sighed again.

"Well, it’s rare to meet with a male omega in this town," Eren heard a male voice behind him. "Where do you come from? Ah, it doesn’t matter, and of course you're here for fun, aren’t you?" that man approached Eren with his nasty face. Eren hated this, an alpha who acted arbitrarily and degrading beta or omega, they thought of themselves as the most powerful creature in this world.

"Let me give you satisfaction and hear you scream my name in pleasure," the man was now just behind Eren. He pressed his semi hard dick on Eren's ass. "Your scent is so sweet, perfectly amazing," the man sniffed Eren’s neck.

“Fuck off, you jerk!” Eren hissed roughly and elbowed the man's stomach hard with his right hand. "What if you're the one that scream because I'm going to cut off your dick, if you dare to touch me!" Eren looked at him sharply.

"Oh come on, don't play hard with me bitch. I know your ass want my dick so bad," he grabbed Eren's hand roughly and cornered him against the wall, he tried to make a closer distance to Eren's face, tried to kiss him. But before that happened, Eren banged his head on that jerk and made him squeal in pain. Not satisfied with his action, Eren grabbed the man's collar and hit him hard right on his face. The man didn't accept to be treated like that by an omega, he spat on Eren and avenged his punch, but successfully was repelled by Eren.

Annoyed with the behavior of the man, Eren threw his strongest punch at him and made him crashing on the toilet door behind him and made it shattered. And the man was now lying unconsciously on the floor.

“Oh my God!”

“Holy shit!!!”

Eren could hear the shock of that voice. Now his gaze diverted to the man he believed to be an Alpha and Beta that were in the middle of sex. He could see clearly that the Alpha put his dick in the Beta's ass. Eren saw the shock on the face of the Beta. However, he saw the intimidating look from the Alpha. Eren thought he must have felt annoyed, but it was none of his business anyway. He blamed that couple who chose a public place as their place to make love.

Eren decided to leave the place immediately and didn’t want to make more scene. But when he looked away from the hot scenes, the voice of the Alpha made him stop in that place.

"Do you think you can just go after disturbing us," said the Alpha with his deep voice while he was wearing his pants back. Eren could feel the pressure from the Alpha, made his legs felt like jelly. In contrast with previous Alpha that disturbed Eren, this Alpha in front of him was very strong and now he just could make a sad smile remember that he has pissed off the Alpha.

"I’m very sorry to have interrupted you, sir, now you can just continue your umm... activity?," Eren didn’t believe himself that he finally apologized to the couple who had sex in public places. He braced himself for not to lose to the pressure from the alpha. "Have a wonderful night," Eren tightened his hood on his head and immediately walked away. But the Alpha quickly locked Eren movement by pulling both of his hands and held them at Eren’s back. Although Eren was not facing the alpha face directly, he could feel that the alpha stared at him sharply.

"I am just about to cum and you just... shit." the alpha hissed and strengthened his grip.

"It must be suck for you," Eren sounded mockingly and laughed a little at the end of his sentence.

"Watch your mouth brat, I can skin you alive if I want to."

Eren sighed heavily, again, he met the arrogant Alpha, he thought. "Look, if you wanted to have sex without being interrupted, you should do it in a hotel or anywhere that is not a public place," Eren sounded annoyed. "I just did my things and didn’t mean to bother you, fucker!" Eren forcibly removed his hands from the Alpha, he could see a circular red spots in his hand. It was enough to keep his temper this day and now he just wanted to confront the alpha.

Eren now turned to the Alpha and glared at him. "Do you think because you are an Alpha then you are more powerful than others?" Eren growled.

"Heh, an Omega who dares to stand against Alpha, well... very interesting", the Alpha gripped Eren’s hoodie and made his hood fall revealing his messy brown hair.

Now Eren could see clearly, this Alpha had raven hair with undercut and was surprisingly shorter than Eren. He looked like he had a very built body and had icy-gray color in his eyes. Eren saw the face of the Alpha and realized that he was seeing the most beautiful figure he had ever seen. But he had to return to reality, realizing that the beautiful figure in front of him had a bad personality. Eren brushed off the Alpha's hand that gripped his hoodie.

At that time the Alpha also watched Eren for a long time, but the expression on his face didn’t change. His face remained flat and his eyes fixed intimidating.

"Well, what if you are the one who will satisfy me tonight?" He said with a sardonic smile. "Your face is not bad, and remember... you must take responsibility for what you’ve done to me." The Alpha held Eren’s hips and looked into his eyes with a seductive look. Slowly his hands began to fall toward Eren’s butt, Eren could feel a strange sensation from the touch. This sensation was weird, but in a good way, Eren thought.

The Alpha had a strong enticing scent and his hand gave constant pressure with intoxicating rhythms. It made Eren totally helpless to resist and made him float and harden by his touch. The Alpha snuck his body casually between Eren’s thighs, then satisfied growl rumbled from his chest. "Your scent is so good," the Alpha voice made Eren snap out. He remembered the incident that was just happened. _'Your scent is so sweet, perfectly amazing'_ , the look of the filthy man popped into his head.

Eren now was really angry, all Alphas thought that Omega was just been a sex tool. "Fuck you!!!" Eren gave a hard kick right at the Alpha’s stomach until he fell down.

The Alpha growled in pain. He seemed disappointed. He didn't want to let the omega away, but Eren fled immediately from that place. After that, Eren persuaded Reiner to go home soon.

_o0o_

 

On the way home, Reiner was driving the car when Eren told him to do it. He still complained that Eren pulled him out of the club. Reiner explained that they had to take time to have fun when they were on duties.

“Oh please Eren, when will we get a chance to go out again and have fun?” said Reiner.

Eren did not respond, his mind still hovered on the recent incident that just happened. He could not understand that he had enjoyed the moment when that midget Alpha touched him. He did not believe, his body responded to the touch of the alpha. Eren frustrated just thinking about it.

“Hei Eren, what if we go to another club?”

“Do you want me to tell Bertolt that you seduce another man before?” Eren snorted.

“What? Which man? I didn’t seduce anyone there” commented Reiner. “I was just drinking and dancing there when you approached me, don’t create an unreasonable news to Bert.”

Eren rolled his eyes, he pulled out his cell phone and showed the pictures he took at the club earlier. Reiner took a look at the picture Eren showed, and suddenly braked the car. Eren didn’t surprise when Reiner hit the brake, fortunately it was very late and there was no other vehicle on the road.

“What the fuck, Jaeger!!” Reiner shouted. “Where the hell did you get that picture?”

Eren smirked, “You should continue to drive the car and we can make a deal about this.”

“Fuck!” Reiner became frustrated. “Listen to me, please Eren. It's not what you think. I really didn’t flirt with anyone there. That Beta just came to me and kept pressing his body against me,” Reiner explained as he returned driving.

Eren actually very aware that Reiner would never cheat on Bertolt. Yes, Bertolt was very possessive on Reiner but Reiner was more possessive on Bertolt. But he didn't want to miss the chance to mess around with Reiner. "I don’t want to know about it, but this picture obviously shows that the two of you look very intimate," Eren started the game. "How about umm.... you lend me your Lamborghini for a month and my mouth will be locked tight."

Reiner looked not willingly, but Eren was sure Reiner wouldn’t reject it. "Deal, but don’t you dare to make any single scratch on my car," Reiner sighed.

“Hallelujah!” Eren shouted happily. After Eren got what he wanted, he asked something that he would like to ask from earlier. “Hey Reiner, at that club I saw a lot of werewolves. Is that club is intended for a werewolf?”

“Silly question, no human is kind enough to establish that kind of place for beasts. That place is just adjacent to three territorial of the werewolf pack, so many werewolves can visit the club regularly,” answered Reiner.

“How do you know about that place?”

“Because I've been there before. I often go there actually. I'm not a nerd who just crouches himself at home like you,” Reiner laughed at Eren. “You have to learn about enjoying your life from me, little brother.”

Eren ignored Reiner last sentence. "Do you often come to that club? When?" he remembered that Reiner or the others didn’t have a chance to go out except when we were on a mission. And during the mission Reiner was always paired with Eren. So it was impossible for Reiner to go out without his knowing.

“When was that exactly?” Reiner seemed to be thinking. “Why I don’t remember it? but I'm sure I used to go to the club .”

Eren was actually still curious, but when he saw Reiner, he has also looked confused. Then he decided to change the subject. "Well, that's not important. By the way Reiner, tomorrow give me your car's key," Erin smirked.

_o0o_

 

Levi was still in his position after getting a kick from the omega in front of him. Levi wanted to pull the omega into his arms even though by force. He really didn’t want to let go this one. When the omega fled before him, he stood up immediately and intended to pursue him, but then his cell phone rang. He saw the name 'Hanji' was on his cell phone screen, then he rejected the call. After that, he realized that the omega was no longer visible to his eye. Levi was upset.

"Hey, you want to continue sex with me or not?"

A voice made Levi realize about the existence of other people there, he remembered that he had sex with Jake? Jacob? Ah, he could not remember the name of the Beta. Levi took a glance on the Beta. The figure of the Beta was now no longer excited him. He already saw a rare diamond and now must have faced with a plain rock. Levi sighed quietly, he made himself realize to throw away the boy with bright-eyes figure of his head. He must hold himself from being obsessed with something.

"Of course we can continue, the disturbance has gone," Levi walked over to the Beta.

Levi looked at the man's face in front of him closely. He shook his head to one side and landed his lips to the Beta’s lips. The image of the boy with messy brown hair and with full lips came into his head. Then Levi pressed his lips harder, explored the Beta’s lips line with his tongue.

Due to the soft and moist touch, the lips of his partner parted. Levi tongue sip the sweetness of the Beta’s cavity, his tongue played around in it with the tempo that provoked a lust. Levi lifted the Beta shirts, snuck his hands past the waist and immediately found his partner’s nipples and squeezed it tightly.

"Ahh... you're more enthusiastic than before," the beta moaned with pleasure. "We can skip this part and you can just put your dick in my ass," the Beta said.

The voice of the Beta hit him as if awakened from hypnosis. Levi couldn't believe that he has just imagined the omega body that he could eventually touch and control entirely. Levi paused for a moment before responding to the words, "All right, if that's what you want."

At that time Levi’s cell phone rang again. He clucked, he saw Hanji’s name on his cell phone again. He answered the call and gave signal to his sex partner for a short wait.

"If the call is not important I'm going to kill you, shitty-glasses" snapped Levi. 

"Oh Levi, finally you pick up my calls," Hanji said cheerfully.

"Tch, I will hang up the phone," hearing the voice of Hanji like that, it must be only unimportant information that was conveyed by her, Levi thought.

"Wait, wait ... this is an emergency Levi. Red code!"

Hearing the answer from Hanji, Levi immediately made a serious face. "You can explain later, I'll be home soon," said Levi and immediately terminated his call.

"Sorry gorgeous, looks like we can't continue this," said Levi.

"Ah.. what a pity. But you have not had time to cum yet."

"Well, it is unfortunate and sucks. Maybe another time."

"Then I'll see you, sexy" The Beta gave a peck on Levi’s lips.

Afterwards Levi ran to his car and drove as quickly as possible to return to his territory. As the leader of The Nightshade pack, he had a great responsibility to nurture and protect all members of his pack. And if Hanji said 'Red Code', a very bad thing had happened to his pack.

_o0o_

 

Levi reached his residence. The large gate appeared as if it welcomed the arrival of the owner of this residence. Automatically the giant gate was opened, and Levi's car glided through the gates nimbly. From the distance we could already see a large building with European style which was the main place of this residence. After parked his car in front of the building, a servant deftly opened the door of his car.

Levi went straight to his house and a petite woman with shoulder-length hair greeted him.

"Welcome home Levi, Hanji is already waiting in the meeting room," the girl said without preamble.

"Thank you, Petra" Levi continued walking toward the meeting place.

The house was very big but looked empty, not many home furnishings were placed around the house. Every corner of the place was looked very clean, of course this was because the owner of this house very fond of cleanliness. The clean house made Levi have a good mood and if a single  dust was spotted in his house by his eyes, the work that day would feel like hell.

Levi opened the door knob that was carved with two pairs of wing and then he saw Hanji's figure behind the door. Hanji greeted him with a big smile on her lips. She immediately welcomed the arrival of Levi and intended to hug him. Looking from her attitude that already spread her arms widely. But Levi brushed it off with his hands.

"Tell me what happened?" Levi asked to the point.

Hanji pouted after Levi rejected her hug. "Sit down first," Hanji said.

Unexpectedly, Levi obeyed Hanji’s words and took his seat. Hanji followed to occupy the seat on the other side of Levi. She observed Levi’s behavior first. Hanji prepared to deliver her report when Levi has looked comfortable in his seat.

"Actually this is very bad news, but not too bad either. So ... do not interrupt my speech before I finish," Hanji uttered.

"Tch, quickly explain!" Levi commanded.

"Our ninth post had burned down to ash before rescuer members came to extinguish the fire for three hours ago," Hanji observed Levi, she could see his hands clenched tightly, but Levi still could control the look on his face. "The fire spreads very fast and big, it took an hour for the team to put out the fire. But it was practically useless because almost all the buildings there had destroyed. And the good news, there aren't any casualties from the incident. All members in the post are found unconscious in the woods behind the ninth post."

There was a change in his facial expression that showed an angry smile. "Who dares to screw up in our territory?" Levi said grimly.

"I have no idea about it," Hanji uttered. "But definitely, they have the balls to looking for trouble with our pack." The Nightshade pack was one of the strongest pack. So, just insane people and got guts who dared to make a fuss with them. "Our defense somewhat decreases at the ninth post, but I guarantee there won’t be anybody who can break it easily."

"And you say that this is 'Red Code’? Are there any other mess? "Levi asked. Red code was the code that was used by his pack to define different levels of chaos. Red code meant a very great chaos. The chaos didn't only involve his pack, but also life-threatened his alliance pack and human race could also be the victims.

"The worst news, this attacks didn’t only happen in our pack," Hanji said, now her face was looked serious. "Blue Moon Pack and Bloodvenom Pack also have been the target of assault, one of their post also went up in flames."

Levi growled, "Whoever they are, I will make sure they cannot live longer."

"You sound very very upset?" Hanji tilted her head, she felt confused. Hanji had known Levi for ages and he was very concerned with his pack members, but to care about the other pack was very impossible for him. Although the Nightshade Pack allied with many other big pack, his trust on them was zero, he just did the alliance things purely for political gains. "What now? Do you begin to care about the safety of our alliance pack?" Hanji guessed.

"Hah? Who cares about our shitty alliance pack?" Levi said. "I just won’t let go of those bastards that interfere with my ‘sacred activity’."

This time Hanji carved a smile on her lips. Levi remained to be Levi that Hanji knew, he was still difficult to build trust and was still a sex addict. "Ooh .. then they should be punished severely for interfering with your sexual activity," Hanji joked around. "Heh Levi, you should soon find your mate so you don’t have to go to random place to satisfy your desire. It would be difficult to call you later if there was a sudden incident and you still did your sex somewhere else," Hanji complained.

"I don’t need a mate, I just need to have sex," Levi said. "And... you're the one who complain if I bring my sex partner home, so I did it somewhere else."

Although Hanji liked every attitude of Levi both as her pack leader and her best friend, but there was one thing that she didn't like: Levi didn’t have commitment in serious relationship with someone and just had sex to satisfy his desire. Hanji didn’t like Levi with just random people, but she also could not forbid it because that thing didn’t give disadvantage for anyone, so there was no reason for Hanji to ban it. But actually Hanji just worried about his best friend. "Well, you know this house is only for pack members," Hanji said.

At that moment the knocking sound of the door distracted them. Petra asked for permission to enter the room. "Levi, the leader of Blue Moon Pack on the phone line, he wants to talk to you," Petra said.

Levi picked up the phone that there was in the room while gave a sign of gratitude to Petra. Petra then left out of the room.

"What do you want Eyebrows?" Levi asked.

"No need to be cynical, you know that our pack has just been attacked before. You can just guess that I will give an important information," said the owner of the voice at the other side.

"Erwiiiiiiiiin!! I miss you, when will you come to our place again?" Hanji shouted with her loud voice  beside Levi.

"Shut up, you shitty-glasses!" Levi pissed off.

"Erwin, Levi isn’t in the good mood. His sexual activity was disturbed by this incident evening," Hanji reported.

Levi pushed away Hanji from him and gave her a death glare. "Tell me what kind of information will you give?" Levi said to the point.

"Oh Levi, I'm so sorry to hear that," Erwin replied in serious tone, he could hear Levi ‘tch’ on the phone. "Well, tomorrow there will be a meeting between the pack leader of our alliance that concern about the chaos that just happened."

"I will come, and thank you for bothering yourself to contact me personally," Levi sounded a bit sarcastic, but Levi knew exactly when Erwin contacted him personally there must be something important that he wanted to say.

"Look, Levi, I know you can't put your trust in others pack, include our alliance because i can’t too. There is something that I want just you and i to know about it, and I won't give this information to anyone tomorrow," Erwin said.

"Do you intend to enhance my faith in you by providing secret information just for me, right?" Levi guessed. He recognized Erwin as the greatest leader pack he had ever met, his pack was the biggest pack ever. Although Levi had strong pack members, but his members couldn’t be compared with Erwin pack members. Levi preferred to have fewer members, but could be monitored by him, while Erwin had a lot of members. Levi saluted that Erwin could control a lot of his members very well. But he didn't like Erwin manipulative attitude that sometimes made him feel anxious.

"You can say that. And I need your strength. "

"Hn .. interesting. Is this information will be worth with the strength that I'll lend to you?"

"Of course, I guarantee you won’t reject the deal that we will be created."

"Damn, you really get me curious."

Erwin laughter on the phone made Levi annoyed. "After the meeting tomorrow, come to my place. I will say all of them," Erwin said. "And Levi ... I think you should find your mate, having a mate is not as bad as i think and you can have sex whenever you want and more than that."

"I've heard suggestions about the mate-thing from someone who once said that 'having a mate only add burden to my life' tch ... I don’t need your advice," Levi said. Levi knew that Erwin has just found his mate a few months ago. He himself still could not believe that someone like Erwin could bond his mate and lived in one place together.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Levi," Erwin ended the call.

At that time, Levi saw Hanji which still overheard the conversations between him and Erwin. He tried to ignore the stares that seemed laughing at him. He immediately stepped out of the room.

"Leviiiii ... I will help you find your mate," Levi could hear the screams of Hanji clearly even though he was out of the room.

Levi headed to his room. Today seemed like, he had to hear more of the mate-thing rather than the destruction of his guard post in his territory. Hn ... mate? He never imagined to be able to run a happy life with a mate. And then the image of the turquoise-green eyed boy came to his mind.

_Tch .. I don't need anything like that._

 

**_continued_**


	2. Surprise Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can write another chapter. Sorry, sorryyyyyyyyyyyy, I’m very sorry for the super duper late update. Actually, I was a little confused by the plot I made, hahaa. And thank you so much for the response, love you all. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.  
> This is not beta’ed, if you find any error, I’m sorry :( I’ll try my best tough. Still learning grammar. And i think this is my way to learn, write more and more (0,0)

That room was neatly arranged with various types of books that placed inside a large closet in the corner of the room. One set sofa with its desk looked suitable in the middle of the minimalist room. Only the man's desk filled with scattered papers. The man was sitting at his desk. There was one object that has been observed closely by him, a paper with a picture of the chain loop with a wolf's head inside. One memory of his past flashed through his mind.

_"We do have the power, but we do not want authority."_

A light knock made him aware from his reverie. A tall and well-built man entered the room. He had serious and calm expression on his face. The bangs of his blond hair were parted down the middle, and he had a dark moustache and beard.

"Erwin, all the pack leaders have gathered," said the man giving the information.

"All of them? Lev- ah, the leader of the Nightshade Pack also already come? "

"Yes, and he seems prepared for killing anybody if he is told to wait any longer," he explained. "That guy temper is very bad, I have always to be aware if their pack come here."

"Well Mike, I think you should be more frequently to maintain your awareness because from now on you will often see them visiting this place," Erwin said. He gave a smile that difficult to interpret.

At that time Mike could only see his leader with confusion, but he knew that his leader had a plan that couldn't be guessed. Then, Mike escorted Erwin to the meeting room. At there, Erwin could see the five seats intended to pack leaders were already filled. All eyes were on him as he entered the room.

"Well, well ... Erwin, it's rare to see to late, especially in this critical situation," one of the leader pack said. He had a bald head with a structured build body. He also had gold eyes and a distinguished moustache, with light skin and notable wrinkles under his eyes. He only intended to break the ice of this tense situation.

"You have to excuse him, Pixis. Erwin has just found his mate. So, you know ... a man who falls in love can forget everything," another leader replied mockingly. He had short, thin, black hair that was cut shorter on the sides and back, and his eyes were dark in colour. He also had a very light moustache and goatee.

"Sorry, I'm late two minutes and six seconds, there are things that happen to be immediately taken care of." Erwin looked at the black-haired leader sharply and soon occupied his seat.

"Of course I understand Erwin, male omega is the rarest species, of course you have to take care him very well," said the dark-haired leader again.

"Well, don't be envy like that Nile. Lucky for me that my mate is really captivating," Erwin replied sarcastically.

"Tch, are we discussing this shitty mate thing now?" Levi sounded half shouted.

"Oh Levi, don't get angry like that. I know you want to participate in our discussion, but you cannot because you don't have a mate to be discussed, "said Nile and the atmosphere became hotter.

"If we were not ally, I would have stab you with my sword in your head," growled Levi.

"You have to find your mate, may help lower your bad temper."

At that time, Levi banged the table in front of him with both his hands. His eyes glared Nile as if his eyes could break his skin. Rather than fear, Nile showed his cynical smile on his face.

"Boys, our purpose here to discuss assault in your territory. Can we soon begin the meeting?" Pixis said calming them. All of them were automatically listening to his words. "Erwin, you can begin to explain the situation in your territory," he said.

Erwin straightened in his seat and put his hands on the table, "The attack happened last night at the fourth post, the buildings there were destroyed with the members of my pack in it," Erwin looked angry at that time. "Only two people survive, but they are still in critical situation and cannot be questioned."

"Bloodvenom pack also experienced the similar event, our seventh post was destroyed with no survivors," this time Nile looked serious. "And with no survivors, we can't get any information behind this mess. And those bitchs didn't leave any traces to be investigated. "

And now they all looked at Levi, waiting for him to give an explanation. "Our ninth post was burned up to ash, but ..." Levi hanged his sentence and made everyone there watching him intently. "However the incident was not harm any of my pack members."

"How could that happen?" Asked Pixis, he looked surprised.

"I don't know why it could happen, I am also shocked about the casualties from another pack, but all the members of my pack guarding the ninth post lay unconscious in the woods behind it," Levi explained. "They said that before the incident had happened, they suffered a blackout and were suddenly unconscious, so they didn't see those perpetrators behind this mess.

"Now I really don't understand. I think they were a vicious killer with no brain that happy to see dead bodies," this time another pack leader named Keith Shadis commented. He was bald, with a slightly tan complexion and prominent wrinkles on his forehead. His most notable features were dark circles around his eyes which made him appear more imposing and frightening.

"Yes, it  breaks my theory that their motive was to drop the strongest alliance pack in history," said Hannes, another leader pack. Hannes was a tall, well built man with very short blond hair, a thin dark moustache, and golden hazel eyes.

"What do you think Erwin?" asked Pixis.

"I think it is very interesting," he smirked. "They're clearly aiming for the bigger things than destroying our alliance pack."

"What do you mean, Eyebrows?" Levi asked.

Erwin stared at Levi intently. "Levi, you think why only Nightshade Pack, Bloodvenom Pack and Blue Moon Pack which got attacked? although the backbone of this alliance is the Warriors Pack chaired by Pixis," Erwin paused, now he stared at Pixis. "If they want power and try to impose us, it will be easier to attack the Warriors Pack directly rather than looking for trouble with three other packs."

"You mean they have other purposes that only related to my pack, yours and him?" Levi pointed at Nile.

"That's just my guess."

"What do they want from your pack?" asked Hannes.

"Hn .. what do they want? What do think Nile, what do they want from us?" Erwin directed his gaze at Nile who now actually looked uneasy.

Nile was still silent in his chair, his eyes were down and his hands supported one another nervously.

"Hn ... I understand. The peace agreement between werewolves and humans, our packs were responsible for that," this time Levi looked intently at Nile too. "And if the assumption is true, surely the perpetrators are those people who are disadvantaged from that agreement. And maybe... they want to take revenge on us, right Nile? "

_oOo_

 

The city at that afternoon was crowded with people passing by. A busy city that looked safe and peaceful.

A child with a cheerful face sprinted after his friend, it seemed like they were playing together. Laughter became the background of their activities. The boy who was chased running faster as he looked toward the back, checking his friend, who was behind him. And then he suddenly fell, he hit something. The boy stroked his butt. He felt the pain due to fall, then his gaze fixed on something that was hit him.

In front of the boy, there was a man who also looked at him with smile on his lips. He smiled, but didn't give a friendly impression, his smile looked scary.

"Are you okay kid?" He said, offered his hand.

The boy was still watching him. His hands wanted to receive the man's hand, but somehow his body couldn't be moved, even his hands shook. Somehow he felt the dangerous aura from the man.

"Are you hurt?" asked the man still 'smiling'.

"Oh God, you scared him with that terrible smile of yours," said a woman who suddenly appeared, patting the man shoulder hard. She had parted hair often styled into a ponytail and had slightly tan skin. "Don't worry kid, this man doesn't bite."

"Tch .. This is charming smile, Ymir," he said to the woman. "Right, boy?" This time he helped the boy stood and slashed the boy's bottom trousers that were exposed to dust. The boy was now smiling after seeing the events that he considered funny.

"Th... thank you, sir" the boy stammered. "And I'm okay, sorry for hitting you."

"Well, fine then. Next time, you have to be careful," he said.

The boy waved his hand at him and walked back to his friends. The man also waved back at the boy with his 'captivating smile'. After his eyes couldn't see the boy's figure, his smile disappeared. Now his expression became dark with an intimidating sight.

"You should be an actor, pretending to be a good man... cih" Ymir said sarcastically.

"Well, should I?" He smirked. "I'm a good person Ymir, let the kid feel happy before feel the pain"

Ymir rolled her eyes, she felt sometimes her friend like having two personalities. But, she believed that it was just an act, he has been just good at regulating the expression of his face to gain the trust of others. But, sometimes the scary aura still came out, although he showed his friendly face.

"Ymir, Marcel, what are you doing there?" A tall man with short black hair called them.

"Ah, Bertholt. We are just talking for a while," said Marcel.

Berthold tipped his head, he knew Ymir and Marcel never suitable for chatting with each other. Both Alphas always argued with each other even for such a simple thing. Bertholt was sure if they didn't have the same goal they wouldn't want to deal with one another. But, perhaps their relationship had improved, Bertholt thought. "Umm yeah .. we'd better get going because Annie is already starting to look annoyed because waiting too long," said Bertholt.

"Well then, we should hurry," said Marcel.

_oOo_

 

"Bored," he yawned.

"So am I, and why am I always paired with you Eren," his friend replied.

"Reiner, if you were with Bertholt, you would forget about your job and put your cock on Bert," said Eren.

"Ah, you're right" Reiner uttered with stifle a laugh. They were in the woods, on top of a tree sitting alongside each other. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"I don't know, I-" Eren stopped and his eyes were alert. Not only Eren, Reiner also looked the same. They both now stared downward and saw a big wolf that size barely as big as rhinoceros was sniffing under the tree. Reiner signaled to Eren not to make any movement, and Eren agreed.

At that time the wolf stared up at the tree and found the aroma that he looked for. His view looked unstable, like a crazed hunter that chased its prey. He was seen growling with saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Shit" Reiner swore. He signaled Eren to remain calm. His eyes stared at the wolf, his eyes were originally golden color now slowly turning black. The wolf startled and suddenly didn't move as a statue. The wolf's eyeballs also changed to black and thereafter the wolf fell unconscious under the tree.

"Is that thing completely unconscious?" Eren asked anxious.

"Yep. Oh God, it was tired to using this ability in human form," Reiner sighed. Reiner had a special ability to make his opponent felt numb and unconscious. The opponent would feel nothing, they felt blinded, mute and deaf at the same time. In his human form, he could only activate his abilities by making an eye contact with his opponent directly, but if he had been in his wolf form he could activate his ability at greater range without having looked at his opponent.

"Should we look for another place to hide?" Eren whispered.

"Yeah, sure that thing will attract the attention of his buddies,"  _Reiner_  jumped down from the tree that was approximately as high as ten meters without difficulty.  _Eren_  was soon followed.

"Ah, it is suck to be chased by that thing, it's easier to kill them than to hide from them."

"Yes it's true, but we need them alive for our plan."

At that time,  _Eren_  could feel the vibration of his phone in his pants pocket. He immediately reached into his pocket and took his cell phone. He saw the cell phone screen and there was a short message notification from Annie.  _Eren_  opened the message.

_We have arrived. You can start._

Messages from Annie were always short, too short to be understood. Fortunately,  _Eren_  had known Annie for along time to understanding her style to send the short messages. "Hey  _Reiner,_  it seems we can begin our task. Annie and the others have started their action,"  _Eren_  told  _Reiner._

" _Finnally"_   _Reiner_  growled. His body slowly released a cracking sound and turned slowly into his wolf form.  _Reiner_  wolf form was bigger than  _Eren'_ s and shine brightly with his golden fur.  _Eren_  was soon transformed into his wolf form too.

_We will enter their nest from the front and lure them out immediately._

_Kay, Reiner._

Eren and Reiner used some kinds of telepathy to communicate with each other in their wolf form. They could growl or roar like an usual wolf, but it was only for intimidate or reveal their location.

Reiner led Eren. He ran past the big trees in the forest to the location of their destination. A dense forest with tall trees that decorate its. The forest was still rarely passed by the human or werewolf because the location was very far from settlements and difficult to achieve due to the difficult terrain. Actually, it took a year for Reiner and his friends to be able to reach the site they looked for in the woods. And it took a long time to find a route that is also safe for out from that location.

Reiner slowed down. In front of them were now visible the wide river overflowing. They walked slowly approaching the broken bridge that connected the road to the other side, a sturdy bridge that looked like an artificial thing. The bridge was cut off in some parts, but a large wooden trunk filled filling the cut part of the bridge. Of course they were the one who put the logs to the bridge, so they could easily go to other side.

They reached the other side. Reiner roared loudly making Eren shudder. Soon appeared the figure of wolves one by one from behind the trees in the forest. They look as crazy as the wolf that they met before. Their eyes looked like a starving man who just discovered his meal. The next few seconds Reiner told Eren to step back. Reiner ran fast, Eren followed right behind him. The wolves automatically pursued them with the hunger eyes and saliva dripping at the sides of their mouths.

_Well, this will be a long escape. And don't let them caught you up, Eren._

_Hey Reiner, you know that I'm faster than you._

Eren run ahead Reiner. They kept running with a bunch of wild wolves chasing them behind. A black wolf jumped up to Reiner, but he managed to avoid it.

_Oh shit, they are very aggressive._

_Be careful, Bert will be sad if he loses his mate because you have to be their lunch._

Eren could hear Reiner’s growl behind him. When he glanced back to find out what happened, Reiner has bit a black wolf at the neck and threw it to the flock.

_You hurt him, Reiner_

_It tries to attack me first. Don’t worry, they will not die by the bite wound like that._

_Geez, run faster so that they can’t reach you, we must immediately bring this gift to Shiganshina in their excellence state._

_Ohh, they certainly will be surprised by this gift._

_oOo_

 

"Don't joke around! Titan pack had been destroyed for five years ago. It was impossible for those bastards to do this mess," said Nile. However, he didn't seem sure with his own words.

"Well, that's only my assumption," Erwin uttered. "I'll be very relieved if this mess aren't done by them. But there is the possibility that they are the culprit and we need to prepare for the worst."

"Titan Pack huh? Come to think, your suspect was very reasonable. Bloodvenom Pack, Blue Moon Pack and Nightshades Pack are the strongest pack ever, and if they were possible to destroy one of your guard post... they must have been really strong," said Pixis _._  "Though still an assumption, it makes me worry."

Titan Pack wasn't a big werewolf pack. The members were only consisted of eleven family head. But there was one thing from the pack which made them more respected by the others werewolf pack. Werewolf itself was a supernatural creature that was very strong in terms of physical, agility and endurance. However, the members of the Titan Pack was way more special than that. They had a special ability to strengthen their pack.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Shadis.

"For sure, we have to strengthen our guard," said Hannes. "Just remember, they are very strong with their special abilities than the usual werewolf."

"What is their goals? Is it just to take revenge on us?" Levi muttered, he looked thinking of something.

"You all talk as if they were actually still alive!!!" Nile shouted.

"I believed the possibility of Erwin's presumption is 50% true, Nile. Don't be a coward!" Levi replied calmly.

Now, Nile felt silent. In the regular meeting, Nile was always being the noisiest among others. Seeing him in silence without a word, made the atmosphere seemed strange.

 _Pixis_  observed the current situation, he must immediately make the decision to make the situation more calmly. Nile was still silent, rather than nervous, he looked fear over something. Erwin beyond suspicions still remained in his seat with a facial expression that was difficult to interpret. Erwin usually always made a fast decision to solve the problem.  _Shadis_  and  _Hannes_  looked not too interested, perhaps because this issue didn't concern their packs. While Levi, looked thinking about something.

"This is only my belief, but I am sure the attack yesterday was the start of something big that we couldn't even imagine," said  _Pixis._  "I will immediately report these conditions to the elders. For a while we can only increase alertness in each of our territory."

"I agree with  _Pixis,_ " said  _Hannes._ "Well, if only so I can immediately go back to my territory," Nile stood up from his seat and left the room.

"Well, the decision is already made, so I can immediately go back to my territory," Nile stood up from his seat and left the room.

" _Tch,_  he is only thinking about himself," Levi snorted in disgust.

"You can't blame him, Levi. Behind his rude attitude, Nile was a lovely person to his family, he will do anything to protect his territory," said  _Hannes._  "If something goes wrong in your pack, Walkers Pack will be ready to help,"  _Hannes_  patted Levi's shoulder and soon permitted away from that room.

Shortly after,  _Pixis_  and  _Shadis_  also left the room. Leaving Levi and Erwin in the big meeting room. Both of them were still silent for some time after the departure of other leaders pack.

"Is this the right time to discuss the deal that we will make?" Levi broke the silence.

"Levi, do you know why Titan Pack didn't agree to the peace agreement with humans?"

Levi snorted, he just asked, but answered with another question. But, this is typical Erwin, difficult to predict. "They've got the power, they didn't agree to be ruled by someone weaker than themselves."

"How about you? What made you agree with the agreement?"

"Human beings are greedy creatures, never satisfied of anything. But, not all of them like that," said Levi, his mind recalled a glimpse of his past. "I just didn't want innocent parties who were suffer due to war.  _Tch_... why are you asking me all of this? "

"I just think at every group, there must be one side that has a bad side and the other who has a good side. Neither the human nor werewolf," said Erwin. "How do you think about the Titan Pack? Do you think they all did not agree to the peace agreement or some of them agree with it?" Erwin was seen taking something from the files he was carrying.

Levi thought of Erwin sentence. He never thought that the Titan Pack would approve the peace agreement between human and werewolf. In his minds Titan Pack was a collection of dictator werewolves who didn't like being told and would do anything for their own benefit. But, he went back to thinking that everything that was born in the world originally was innocent creature. Environment determined them that they would remain to be innocent creature or be contaminated by the bad side of environment. And Titan Pack also included in the same group with other werewolf or human.

"Why are you asking me these things now? Many years after the agreement was made?"

"Why?" Erwin smirked. "Probably because the older I become the more sentimental I will be, I think a lot of things. Irregularities that happened ten years ago and it was also related to the assault that has just happened," he laughed softly, and then he showed the file he was holding.

"What is this?" Levi took the file."The events of the fall of the nightshades Packs ten years ago, there are some things I find about your brother's death," explains Erwin make Levi's eyes

"The past incident, the fall of the Nightshades Pack ten years ago, there are some things I found about your brother's death," Erwin explanation made Levi's eyes widened, while Erwin smiled at the look of Levi was according to what he had expected. "I need your strength to reveal the incident."

Levi paused long enough. His eyes were busy looking at the files given by Erwin to him. He held the paper in his hand hard, remembered the flashes incident in the past. 

When the sound of the door opened with no warning, Mike got in a hurry with a serious face.

"Erwin, there is report of an explosion at the border gates  _Shiganshina,_ " he reported. "We have not been able to get updates about what is happening there because we can't contact the police in that region."

"What else is going on right now," Erwin growled.

_oOo_

 

Panic was the right word to describe the current situation of the city. After a huge explosion has happened, suddenly people run from one side to another. Most of them run as far as possible from the scene. And some even just approached the scene although they couldn't get too close because there was a police line.

"Aw, it's boring" Ymir pouted. "How can they just put a little guard at the border gates," she complained.

"They feel safe for many years, so they will not suspect anything like this," Bertholt gave his opinion.

They both broke through the crowd of people who were around the scene. Ymir saw a blonde haired woman with her stoic face. Ymir waved her hand and immediately approached her.

"We need to get away from this place," said Annie among the crowd of people.

"Yes, I agree. Eren and Reiner will soon arrive, we will meet at the appointed place," said Marcel.

"Then, I and Bertholt will begin our task," said Ymir.

"Be careful," said Annie.

They split up and disappeared among the crowds of people passing by. Annie and Marcel immediately headed to their car parked on the roadside.

Annie started driving his car to her destination. Some time later she could hear the commotion from the border gates direction. The surprise has come, she thought. Annie smirked, then still focused on driving.

_oOo_

 

The crowds of people still gathered around the location where the explosion has just happened. People were curious about what was actually happening and who's the cause of this explosion. During this time they have never experienced such a mess, forms of criminality that occurred in this city only theft, robbery or most of it was a fight between the werewolf pack.

At that time, suddenly pack of wolves stormed past the border building that has been shattered by the blast that occurred earlier. Those people who gathered there looked panic, some of their senses didn't believe what they saw and also fear wrapped their minds. Many of those who fled from there and some were unable to move because of shocked.

But, the wolves were seen starving, they didn't give the slightest pause to let his prey blurred. They immediately attacked the citizen in front of them.

A wolf in gold fur passed the chaotic situation that followed by the brown wolf behind. They ran through the scene where humans became the food for the wild wolves. The brown wolf that has turquoise-green eyes slowed down, he watched the situation around him. He saw a mother with her child who was running from the gray wolf, the mother ran behind her as if she made the shield to protect her child. However, the gray wolf was successfully reaching them, the mother told her child to keep running while the mother intended to deter the wolf from her son. A few seconds later, the wolf has begun biting the mother's body, but she still kept yelling at her son to keep running.

 _Eren,_ _we should leave soon. Stationary Guard has begun to emerge._

Eren see Reiner who turned towards him. He nodded and immediately doubled his speed.

_Do not think anything, we just do the job we have to do._

Eren hear what Reiner told him. From the beginning he has also been decided to be able to do this without a doubt. These were things that must be done, Eren convinced himself.

After a long run in the middle of chaos, Eren and Reiner arrived at the old church building in the suburbs. At that time Annie figure emerged from the old church with her stoic face.

"You're late," Annie folded her arms across her chest. Then, she saw Eren and Reiner turned back  to their human form.

"You don't know what happened out there, the wolves were very wild," explained Reiner. "Give me my clothes," asked Reiner to Annie who held the stock clothes, then Annie threw the clothes to Reiner.

Annie also threw the clothes to Eren, she saw eren figure who still wore his cloths. "Nice ass, Eren" she said while observed Eren buttocks.

Eren glanced at Annie and smiled. "Thanks, but I can't praise back at you because you don't have a good chest," then Eren got a kick from Annie at his butt. Eren growled in pain.

After wearing full clothes, Reiner glanced at Eren. And Eren looked at him. Eren  captured Reiner's lips movement that told him to do something. Eren understood the meaning of what Reiner told him to do. Then, Eren approached Annie who sit at the bench. Unexpectedly, he launched his kick suddenly to Annie's face, but Annie deflected it easily.

Well, now what they had to do was wait. Eren had enough with the word 'wait' today, he would not sit still for hours only to wait again. Reiner idea was also not bad to do this kind of thing. And it looked like Annie welcoming this idea to fill her time by sparing with him, seeing Annie who smiled while fending kick at Eren.

Reiner made a long whistle, he looked at the level of vigilance from Annie. He was admiring the speed response from the beta in close combat. Seeing his two friends sparred never boring. Eren was the least experienced in a physical duel, but he admired Eren adaptability in every fight.

It's been almost half an hour they were clashing physically. Eren started to have heavy breath and his body leak with his sweat.

"The durability of your body is weak," Annie sneered. Sweat also been pouring from her body.

"Hey, I just ran for many kilometers as for your information" said Eren in protest.

Moments later, the three of them received a short message simultaneously. Ymir names were equally visible in the notification on their mobile phones. Only two words the content of Ymir's message. But, the two words made them able to carve a smile on their lips.

_Mission accomplished._

"We can begin to split up now," said Annie, he put on her jacket that had to be taken off while fighting with Eren. Then, she walked away from where she sat. "I'll see you later." Eren and Reiner agreed, and began to get ready to go too.

_oOo_

 

"There are reports from Stationary Guard who just arrive at  _Shiganshina"_  Mike gave the report to Erwin who has been patient enough to wait for the next report of the incident that occurred  _Shiganshina_  city. It has been almost an hour for him to wait, and finally there were further news of the incident. "In addition to the devastating blast at  _Shiganshina_  border gate, they found another attack from outside the city."

Erwin remained calm hearing the reports.

"What the hell? Who the hell dare to doing this? Are they werewolves? "Levi glared at Mike. In contrast to Erwin, he could not control his emotions. He had enough stress with the incident that happened yesterday, and now he had to hear the other incident.

Mike cleared his throat, "Yes, they are werewolves. But, there is something wrong. "

This time Erwin and Levi listened carefully.

"They are not sure that the attack are made by werewolf or not," Mike found Erwin watched him with curious faces. "The werewolf who is killed, they die in the wolf form," said Mike. They know that werewolves would go back to his human form if they died or suffered severe injuries. "But, if they're not a werewolf, in terms both of size and strength, they are certainly not ordinary wolves. According to reports from Stationary Guard, the wolf's size and strength are comparable with usual werewolf. And there is one thing that makes the Stationary Guard frighten, their regeneration ability exceeding the speed capabilities of usual werewolf"

"What kind of creatures are they?" Growled Levi.

"Mike, set up the third and fourth squad, we will go there," Erwin commanded, he immediately got up from his chair. _The real disaster was about to begin_ , he thought.

**_continue_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Marcel is the original character of AOT. I don’t even know what he looked like and his true character, but I need one extra character in Titan Shifter Team :D And i still upset with Armin’s death, i just... argh armiiiiin.


End file.
